


Mood Ring

by DramaticMarvel



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Engagement, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticMarvel/pseuds/DramaticMarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just wanted to eat some cereal, not explain to a grown man that a mood ring is not an engagement ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a loud crash followed by a string of swears that even impressed Jason, as he set the two bowls on the tablet. “If you put another hole in the wall I put a whole in you.” He called out casually as he took a seat at the head of table. Reaching out, he grabbed the box of cereal with some animated character that Roy had picked out last time he was in charge of doing the grocery shopping. It was partly his own fault that they ended up with this sort of food in the cupboards, he was the one who kept letting Roy go shopping without any kind of supervision. Sure there was the one time he brought Dick with him, but Dick was a walking monster of ramen noodles and chips which left Jason baffled on how Dick still stayed in shape. 

If he were honest though, he actually kind of enjoyed the artificially colored cereal. There was a small plop as he poured he cereal. Looking in his bowl, there was a gaudy looking mood ring that looked more garish than something you could buy out of a candy machine. Putting it to the side, he finished pouring his cereal before setting the mostly empty box in front of the other bowl. 

Two bites into his own cereal, there was a loud explosion but this time Roy poked his head in the door. “I swear I didn’t break anything.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Jason hummed, swallowing a spoon full of cereal. “Just patch it up before I see it.”

Roy nodded, taking a seat in the chair next to him, pouring the rest of the cereal box into his bowl. He frowned taking the box and holding it closer for inspection, “No prize? That sucks. See if I ever buy this brand again. The chocolate ones always have prizes.”

“I didn’t realize you were such a cereal connoisseur.” He quipped with an eye roll. “And if you had gotten here earlier, then you would have gotten it.” It wasn’t his fault Roy decided to spend all morning working on his lately project which Jason prayed to any deity that he wasn’t going to be the test subject. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Roy, he had nothing but faith that he could pull off whatever it was that he was working on. No, it was more the collateral damage that everything else around him seemed to suffer.

Suddenly no longer interested in his breakfast, Roy’s attention was all on Jason. “Wait you mean there was a prize? What was it? Can I have it.” 

He would have kept his mouth shut. Now that he had gotten Roy’s attention, there was no way he was going to give in anytime soon. “Why should I give it to you? You snooze you lose.” 

“What are you six?” Roy said as if he had room to judge. “You don’t even like the prizes.”

“Maybe I like this one.” He said with a smirk. He may not have liked the prize, but he did like winding Roy up. It was easy and funny. 

Roy put on his best puppy dog face, “Please Jaybird?” 

His cereal was getting soggy and he was hungry so he gave a small sigh before holding out the ring to Roy. “Marry me?” He joked lightly.

However, Roy’s face had lit up. It was just a stupid ring; Jason couldn’t figure out what was so exciting about it. But Roy snatched the ring out of his hand and adjusted the bendable metal so it slid onto his left hand. 

Leaning in, Roy planted a huge kiss on his cheek. “Of course I’ll marry you, you asshole!” He exclaimed loudly, beaming happily at Jason who sat there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“Wait what?” Jason blinked. It was a mood ring, not an engagement rings. 

Roy jumped up from the table, ignoring Jason’s confusion as he ran back to his work station looking for something. “Oh man I have to call Dick, he’s going to die.”

“Seriously it is a mood ring. Stop looking for your phone Harper,” Jason said, jumping up and following Roy who had just exclaimed something very excitedly. “I swear you better not be calling him.” He couldn’t tell which was worse: Dick thinking he proposed to Roy without telling him or him thinking that Roy would propose with a mood ring.

“Oh come on. You know he’s going to be so excited.” 

“Yeah and he’s going to be excited over nothing. Because it is a fucking mood ring. A mood ring is not an engagement ring.” This was not something Jason ever thought he would have to explain before noon on a Tuesday to a grown man. 

“You should have thought of that before you proposed to me.” Roy said with a shrug as he took his camera and turned it to take a picture of himself ring prominently displayed in the frame.

Suddenly Jason no longer cared about his cereal getting soggy. No, what he needed was beer and possibly to kidnap Dick before Roy had a chance to tell him the story.

The sound of his own phone ringing brought Jason out of his thoughts. Not looking at who was calling he just swiped and muttered hello. There was a loud scream on the other end followed by loud cries begging to know why he wasn’t told that his little brother was going to marry one of his best friends. 

Somewhere in the other room Roy was laughing. Jason was going to have to kill him, that was the only solution.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Roy had mention their engagement and while he had refuse-d to take off the stupid ring, Jason was starting to believe that they might be past the whole thing. He already had to endure every single member of the Titan’s calling about the picture Roy posted, worst of all he had to listen to Dick cry about how happy he was and how sad he was that they didn’t tell him. How Dick managed to feel so many different things all the time without being exhausted was a mystery Jason had no desire to solve.

Walking into the small apartment attached to their warehouse, arms full of groceries, Jason was greeted with nothing but silence. Something turned in the pit of his stomach at the empty sound. He had lived alone for plenty of years, in fact he even liked it most of that time, not having to deal with other people. But sometime between now and then he had accustomed to sounds of explosion and soap operas and trashy reality television full blast, he isn’t even sure when that happened. What was even stranger was how much he actually enjoyed those sounds, they were comforting in a way that he had never found before.

In the silence he unpacked the groceries, hiding a few of the sweet items for Roy to find during his three am version of a midnight snack. Jason already planned to fully deny every buying those items, after all it wasn’t that odd for Roy to misplace a snack or two in a half asleep daze after a night on patrol or trying to work on a project. At least that was the story he was sticking with. 

Once he was done unpacked he decided the best way to block out the silence was going to try to find one of those trashy house flip shows that Roy made him marathon when he was too tired for sleep. Except when he walked into the living room, he was stopped in his tracks by Roy spread across their moth eaten rug with half a dozen magazines spread out around him. He had on a baggy hoodie and his headphones slipped over his hat, his fingers alternating between idly flipping the pages on the magazine in front of him and giving an air drum solo.

Jason leaned against the door frame trying not to smile. It was hard to fight the smile, looking at Roy completely open and relaxed laying on their floor. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his phone snapping a quick picture, cursing as the flash made Roy look up, blinking owlishly at him before his lips twisted up in a grin. 

“Hey when did you get home?” He asked he peeled his headphones off his head.

“Like twenty minutes ago. If I had known you were here, I would have made you unpack that shit. But I didn’t hear any explosions or drilling so I thought you were out.” Jason said, coming in and taking a seat on the couch, swinging his feet up on the small coffee table. “What are you reading?” Apparently those were the magic word because Roy seemed to light up as he held up the magazine he was currently flipping through.

If Jason had to guess, he would have guessed that he was looking for inspiration for his latest project with flamethrower arrows or parasol grenades but this was much worse than anything he could have imagined. On the front of the magazine was an overly cheerful couple and the words ‘Gotham Bride’ in swirly lettering. 

“Please tell me someone we know is getting married.” Jason said, letting his head rollback and hit the top of the couch. 

Roy laughed, tossing the magazine at him. “Of course someone is getting married, why else do you buy wedding magazines?”

“Who is getting married?” Jason asked cautiously, unsure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

“Us dummy.” Roy said, holding up his left hand and wiggling his ring finger at him. “Did you hit those bricks that hard last night?” Jason was tempted to wiggle a different finger of his own right back.

“No.” He said, holding up the magazine as if it could infect him, but still he flipped through and looked at all the tacky pastels and felt sick to his stomach.

Roy seemed to pick up on this and nudged his leg slightly. “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on actually using anything from that magazine. It’s all country weddings where people get married in a barn and sit around on hay. I don’t think either of us are a country wedding type.”

Jason tried to picture this country wedding and shuddered. “Yeah fuck that. Also how many times do I have to tell you we aren’t engaged?”

“You should have thought of that before you proposed.” Roy suggested. “But I was thinking either a city wedding or a beach wedding. I’m was thinking a beach wedding but I feel like you’d rather have a city wedding.”

“What is it going to take for you to believe me that I didn’t propose? I mean it was a toy from a cereal box? There is nothing romantic about that.” Jason groaned into his hands.

“Tell me honestly that you don’t love me.”

“I don’t love you.” Jason said, firmly even though the words left a weird taste in his mouth. There was no conviction in his voice.

Roy grinned victoriously as he pushed himself up. “I don’t believe you.” He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Jason’s lips. “But I do love you too.”

Jason pouted, even though he would deny it, as Roy laughed, turning towards the entrance to the main part of the warehouse. “Where are you going now?”

“Pintrest. I’ve already started ten boards for planning our special day. I just have to dig through all the country crap to find the good stuff.”

“I swear to fucking god Harper I didn’t fucking propose.”

“Lalala. Can’t hear you, Mr. Fiancé.” Roy said, slipping his headphones back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the positive feedback. I've decided to continue this. I should have about 6 more chapters unless I think of something else to add.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi or drop a prompt on tumblr [here](http://dramaticmarvel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
